


again

by jeongham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: hansol is desperate for kisses at three am





	

**Author's Note:**

> if u see this on aff it's me!! hope u enjoy <33

"Seungkwan, wake up," Hansol whispered, trying to rouse the sleeping form next to him.

Seungkwan's nose wrinkled and he shoved his face into his pillow.

"Please? I wanna tell you something," Hansol pleaded. Maybe it had been a bad idea to wake him up.

Seungkwan rolled to face Hansol with a pout.

"What?"

Hansol's chest suddenly tightened and he panicked as he made out Seungkwan's messy hair and droopy eyes in the dark. Humans weren't supposed to look this butterfly-inducingly cute when woken up at who knows what time in the morning. He hadn't planned this out.

"Uh- I wanted to tell you... uh. Um, I had a dream... and, that, well- we kissed," Hansol spluttered, his eyes on the ceiling.

Seungkwan sighed. He moved closer so that he could tangle himself with Hansol and pecked his lips, burying his face into Hansol's neck.

A burst of energy surged through Hansol's nerves. His face burned. He felt like he was melting into the sleepy boy next to him.

"Can you do that again?"

Seungkwan looked up at Hansol's sheepish smirk, rolling his eyes.

"No. I can go back to sleep."

Hansol frowned. Heart fluttering, he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he landed on Seungkwan's lips.

Their lips bumped shyly together.

Hansol's heart felt ready to burst and he grinned into the kiss. Seungkwan jerked away.

"If you smile like that, we can't-" Seungkwan broke off, suddenly flustered.

Hansol raised an eyebrow. The grin remained on his face and he chuckled at Seungkwan's lost expression.

Seungkwan hid his face in Hansol's neck. They held each other for a while, half asleep.

"Do you love me?" Hansol mumbled.

The silence was so immense he felt afraid Seungkwan would hear his heart pounding. Had Seungkwan fallen asleep? Was he ignoring him?

"I..." Seungkwan trailed off. "Why do you always ask me questions you know the answers to? Do you like deliberately embarrassing me?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Seungkwan launched himself at Hansol's lips, kissing him passionately, until suddenly thunder rumbled and they jumped apart.

Lightning flashed through the blinds. Hansol pulled Seungkwan closer, his hands sliding under Seungkwan's shirt.

"Your hands are so warm," Seungkwan murmured against Hansol's neck.

Hansol's insides felt like jelly. He traced hearts on Seungkwan's back and closed his eyes.

"Can you kiss me again?" Hansol muttered.

Seungkwan pressed his lips to Hansol's neck half-heartedly and yawned.

"No, I mean- on the lips," Hansol whispered, his chest as light as a feather.

"Too much effort... I'm tired."

"Come on... just one more time?"

Seungkwan sighed and stretched up to connect their lips in a delicate kiss. Hansol couldn't contain his delight, a smile budding on his face.

"You and your stupid smiling," Seungkwan chided, pulling away.

Hansol just kept grinning.


End file.
